Inna walka
by metafizyka
Summary: Świat po wojnie. Hermiona Granger odnajduje ukrywającego się przed Ministerstwem Severusa Snape'a, aby poprosić go o pomoc. Gryfonka staje się stałym gościem Mistrza Eliksirów, a prawdziwy cel jej częstych odwiedzin zostaje zepchnięty na boczny tor, kiedy dwójce zaczyna na sobie zależeć bardziej, niż powinno. To moje pierwsze fanfiction, chętnie przyjmę konstruktywną krytykę.
1. Prolog

**Od autorki: Cześć :) Przez pierwsze 2-3 rozdziały akcja będzie rozgrywała się bardzo szybko, będzie to jedynie zarys historii, na której będę budowała dalsze losy bohaterów. Nie martwcie się, z następnymi rozdziałami akcja będzie dużo bardziej szczegółowa. W tym rozdziale dowiecie się również, że w mojej historii Bellatriks Lestrange nie została zabita przez Molly. Ten fakt wykorzystam dużo później w moim opowiadaniu. Zaprazsam do czytania i komentowania- komentarze motywują :)**

* * *

PROLOG

Jeśli sytuację po wojnie rozpatrywać pod kątem osiągnięć, to miała się ona bardziej „dobrze", niż „źle". Mimo czasu, jaki upłynął od walk, nadal brzmi to niemal absurdalnie: „Voldemort został pokonany". Jak ktoś, kogo imienia bał się wymawiać cały czarodziejski świat, mógł zostać pokonany? Jak postać tak potężna mogła ponieść klęskę? Była to jednak najprawdziwsza prawda, wszystko na to wskazywało. Czarny Pan skonał na oczach całego Hogwartu. Śmierciożercy, którzy dotąd panoszyli się po ulicach miasta i korytarzach Ministerstwa czmychnęli, pozostawiając czarodziejskiej społeczności miejsce, na odbudowanie świata od podstaw. Na wprowadzenie nowego porządku.

Przez parę tygodni po zakończeniu wojny wydawało się, że szczęście nie zagości na twarzach weteranów jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Właściwie, żałoba nie była aż tak istotnym czynnikiem wpływającym na nastroje panujące wśród czarodziejów. Liczono się z tym, że każdy może zginąć. To co dotknęło wszystkich, bez wyjątku, był swojego rodzaju szok powojenny. Byli tacy, którzy znosili go całkiem dobrze, jak Harry i Hermiona. Ale byli też i tacy, u których sytuacja przedstawiała się gorzej. Ron nie radził sobie tak dobrze jak jego przyjaciele. Nie, to zbyt duże niedomówienie- Ron nie radził sobie wcale. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wyparowała z niego wola życia. Nie czuł głodu, więc jadł tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś podłożył mu jedzenie pod nos. Nie potrzebował towarzystwa, więc całymi dniami leżał na łóżku i nie robił dosłownie nic. Wegetował. Nie było nikogo, z jego bliskich, kto nie próbował przywrócić go do życia, nawet Hermiona poniosła sromotną klęskę. Po kilku tygodniach i ona przestała walczyć. W momencie, kiedy wspomnienia nie były już takie żywe w pamięci przyjaciół rudowłosego, kiedy koszmary nie spędzały im już snu z powiek każdej nocy, Ron wciąż krzyczał przez sen, lunatykował i patrzył na wszystko i wszystkich spode łba. Gryfonka nie miała siły, żeby dłużej walczyć. Przynajmniej nie jako ukochana. Może za bardzo ją to bolało, że życie jej chłopaka zostało sprowadzone do stanu wegetacji, może tak było jej wygodnie, a może straciła nadzieję? Sama nie była pewna. Wiedziała tylko, że chce aby Ron wyzdrowiał, ale nie potrafi już myśleć o nim w tak intymny sposób,jak kiedyś. Weasley skutecznie ją od siebie odsunął. Nieraz wypłakiwała się Potterowi w ramię, mówiąc o nadziejach, jakie wiązała z końcem wojny, o tym, że planowała z Ronem przyszłość. Harry nie obwiniał jej za to, że w końcu przestała go kochać, w ten romantyczny sposób. Rozumiał, podobnie jak Ginny i reszta rodziny.

Była też kwestia Severusa Snape'a. Do pewnego momentu mało kto o nim pamiętał, z prostego powodu- było niewielu, którzy wiedzieli o jego heroicznej walce po dobrej stronie. Niewielu też wiedziało, że czarodziej w ogóle przeżył. (Niewielu, a dokładniej tylko Potter i Granger). Jego ciała nie znaleziono, więc oficjalnie był zbiegiem, jednak plotka rozeszła się o tym, że Voldemort go wykończył. Większość była przekonana o jego śmierci. Gdyby jednak Mistrz Eliksirów postanowił wyściubić choć czubek swego dużego nosa za drzwi swojej kryjówki, prawdopodobnie z miejsca zostałby aresztowany i odprowadzony do Azkabanu. Razem z Bellatriks Lestrange byli najbardziej poszukiwanymi śmierciożercami w czarodziejskiej Anglii. Zaszył się więc w nikomu nieznanej kryjówce i prowadził bardzo, ale to bardzo nudne życie odludka. Była to egzystencja tak pusta, że Severus byłby się zabił, gdyby nie resztki dumy, które zachował. Dumy, która wmawiała mu, że obecna imitacja życia, którą wiedzie, jest karą za jego "grzechy". _Egzystował_ więc, przyzwyczajony już do samotności, przyzwyczajony do cowieczornej sesji ze starym, wysłużonym fotelem, trzaskającym w kominku ogniem i butelką Ognistej


	2. Rozdział 1

ROZDZIAŁ 1

Hermiona wzięła w garść proszek Fiuu i zamknęła oczy. Jej twarz rozświetlał promienny uśmiech. Tak długo ich wszystkich nie widziała...

-Nora- powiedziała radośnie, rzucając substancję w dół i zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach.

-Hermiono!- dobiegł ją radosny okrzyk Molly, która wbiegła do salonu, zaalarmowana dobiegającym z niego dźwiękiem. Dziewczyna ledwo zdążyła postawić obie nogi za próg kominka, a kobieta już trzymała ją w objęciach.

-Dzieńdobry, Pani Weasley.- odpowiedziała pospiesznie, ale wesoło, gdy rudowłosa uwolniła ją z uścisku. Granger miała jedynie kilka sekund, aby przyjrzeć się twarzy Molly, ale zdążyła zauważyć to, czego długo nie widziała- wojnę, stratę i cierpienie, które dodały jej twarzy jeszcze więcej zmarszczek, przyciemniły dołki pod oczami, przerzedziły włosy i pokryły je na skroniach siwizną. „ _Zabawne, że musiałam wyjechać, żeby to wszystko zauważyć_ "- pomyślała ze smutną ironią.

-Napijesz się herbaty, kochana?

-Chętnie.

-Hermiona...-wydusił z siebie Harry, który nagle pojawił się u schodów.

-Harry!- odpowiedziała podekscytowana dziewczyna, podbiegając w jego kierunku i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

-Jesteś cała? Wszystko w porządku? Nie dostaliśmy od Ciebie sowy.

-Och, przepraszam! Widzisz... Odnalazłam ich...- powiedziała Hermiona na wydechu, z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach.

-Łał, naprawdę Ci się udało!

-Tak, no i wiesz, byłam tak zaaferowana... Przepraszam, Harry. Jak tylko udało mi się przywrócić rodzicom pamięć, ułożyć to wszystko, od razu zafiukałam tutaj.

-Martwiliśmy się o Ciebie, ale chyba Ci wybaczymy.- odpowiedział czarnowłosy, ze swoim firmowym, łobuzerskim uśmiechem na ustach.

-W rzeczy samej- dobiegł ich radosny ton mężczyzny, który przystanął przy nich.

-Dzień dobry, Panie Weasley.- Hermiona przytuliła go lekko, a ten poklepał ją po plecach- Jak Ron?- zapytała po chwili, ściszając ton. Ostatnio, gdy go widziała, zachowywał się prawie, jakby nosił na szyi ten przeklęty naszyjnik. Prawie, bo wtedy przynajmniej okazywał jakieś uczucia. Ojciec Weasley'ów dostrzegł zmartwienie na twarzy Miony, jego mina również zrzedła.

-Bez zmian... Przykro mi, moja droga.- powiedział z miną tak pełną współczucia, jakby to ona, a nie cała jego rodzina, cierpiała na tym wszystkim najbardziej.

-To mi jest przykro, Panie Weasley... Nie jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jakie to musi być dla Państwa potworne...

-Tak...- mruknął mężczyzna. Wycierając ręce w spodnie i wzniósł się na chwilę na palcach w geście lekkiego zakłopotania- No a jak Twoi rodzice, Hermiono?- zapytał pospiesznie, ale nie bez zaciekawienia. Gryfonka już szykowała się do odpowiedzi, ale Molly ją uprzedziła.

-Poczekaj no chwilę, Arturze, niech odpocznie, wypije herbatę!- skarciła go żona, widocznie dotknięta wznowieniem tematu jej syna. Wydawało się, że przyjęła już do wiadomości fakt, że Ron nigdy nie będzie taki jak kiedyś- nie lubiła o tym myśleć i doceniała momenty, w których mogła zająć myśli czymś innym. Wszyscy trzej podeszli do stołu w kuchni i usiedli, a przed Hermioną pojawiła się szklanka z ciepłym napojem.

* * *

Późny wieczór zastał Hermionę w pokoju Ginny. Obie niemiłosiernie tęskniły za swoim towarzystwem, za babskimi rozmowami. Pogawędka pochłonęła je tak mocno, że nie zauważyły upływu czasu. Po półtorej godziny Granger zorientowała się, że nie odwiedziła Rona, a przecież chciała jeszcze przedyskutować coś z Harrym.

-Pójdę na chwilę do Harry'ego, okej?- zapytała, poważniejąc.- Zamelduję się jeszcze u Twojego brata.

-Jasne- Ginny uniosła kąciki ust. Hermiona wstała z łóżka i ruszyła do drzwi.

-Miona...- zatrzymała ją rudowłosa.- Z wami to już tak naprawdę koniec? Wiesz, moja mama strasznie przeżywa... to wszystko. Kiedy pojechałaś szukać rodziców, opadła z sił, tak jakby straciła nadzieję...- utkwiła wzrok w swojej różdżce, którą przekładała z ręki do ręki. Nie miała, więc, szansy dostrzec skrzywionych ust swojej przyjaciółki.

-Ginny... Jest mi tak strasznie przykro... Ale ja już nie mam siły wspierać Twojego brata.- gryfonka przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i spojrzała w ścianę. Czuła się winna, jakby zrzucała ciężar sytuacji na panią Weasley, jakby umywała ręce. Z drugiej strony, wiedziała, że tkwienie w tym "związku" jest bezzasadne.- Przecież już przed wyjazdem rozmawiałam z Twoją mamą... Tylko dlatego, że kochałam Rona, byłam w stanie go wspierać, ale on skutecznie mnie od siebie odsunął. Teraz, po dwóch miesiącach, które spędziłam z rodzicami nabrałam dystansu i... I jestem pewna, że nic mnie już z Ronem nie łączy. Jest mi przykro i mam sentyment do tego uczucia, ale nie mogę poświęcać całego swojego czasu na bezowocne przesiadywanie z nim.- Ginny spojrzała i uśmiechnęła się smutno w kierunku przyjaciółki.

-Rozumiem. Chciałam tylko wiedzieć, czy jesteś pewna. Nikt nie będzie od Ciebie wymagał niczego ponad Twoje siły.- Miona odetchnęła lekko i podeszła do dziewczyny. Ta, widząc to wstała, żeby ją mocno przytulić.

-To co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? Ze wszystkim? Po tym, jak odnalazłaś rodziców?

-Właśnie o tym chcę porozmawiać z Harrym. To żadna tajemnica, możesz pójść ze mną jeśli chcesz. Tylko zajrzę najpierw do Rona.

-Okej. Powiem Harry'emu, żeby przyszedł, chyba pomaga w czymś tacie. Będziemy tu czekać.- powiedziała rudowłosa. Wiedziała, że Hermiona będzie chciała porozmawiać z jej bratem sam na sam.

* * *

-Sezam Materio- szepnęła Hermiona i machnęła lekko różdżką w stronę drzwi. Kiedy je otworzyła, Weasley wstawał z łóżka.

-Cześć, Ron- rzuciła niepewnie, ale zaraz zmieniła postawę na bardziej zdecydowaną. Wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła lekko- Wróciłam dzisiaj popołudniu.- jej rozmówca miał na tyle obojętną minę, że pomyślała, że albo nie dotarło do niego to, co mówiła, albo było mu to zupełnie obojętne. Nie wiedziała co zabolałoby ją bardziej, więc odepchnęła te myśli od siebie.

-Cześć.- odpowiedział krótko, na co ona, jakby mimowolnie podeszła do niego. Zawachała się tylko na chwilę, przytuliła go w końcu. Mimo tego, że straciła ukochanego, nadal miała przyjaciela. Cóż, przynajmniej ona widziała w nim przyjaciela. I tęskniła za nim tak samo mocno, jak za Harry'm. On, położył tylko rękę na jej plecach, ale wynikało to tylko i wyłącznie z odruchu, co sprawiło, że cała sytuacja była nieco niezręczna.

-Jak sie czujesz?

-Dobrze- odpowiedział, jak zawsze, gdy go o to pytano, po czym usiadł na środku łóżka, nie bacząc na to, czy jego towarzyszka będzie miała gdzie przysiąść. Przycupnęła tylko na jego brzegu.

-Odnalazłam rodziców, wiesz? Ale było ciężko...- Granger podjęła rozmowę, choć nic nie wskazywało, by Rona to interesowało. Założyła włosy za ucho i utkwiła wzrok w jego twarzy, skierowanej w dół, ale w stronę drzwi. Wyglądało to trochę, jakby w progu widział kogoś obcego i posyłał mu groźne spojrzenie. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się lekko- Miałam nieco trudności z powróceniem do formy, po... - urwała gwałtownie. Nie chciała w jego obecności jakkolwiek nawiązywać do wojny- Tym wszystkim... Ale w końcu się udało. Najpierw odnalazłam miejsce, gdzie pracowała mama, a potem już poszło z górki- wzruszyła lekko ramionami wygładzając materiał koca, który leżał na łóżku.- W każdym razie, Australia to tak wspaniały kraj...-Hermiona chciała zacząć nowy temat, ale ponowne spojrzenie na twarz byłego chłopaka uderzyło w nią tak mocno, że straciła ochotę na jakiekolwiek udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku.- Ron, wyglądasz strasznie. Pownieneś więcej jeść.- powiedziała stanowczo, karcącym tonem, chcąc by uznał to za nakaz. Jego postura, to kolejna rzecz, z której nie zdawała sobie sprawy, zanim wyjechała z Wielkiej Brytanii. Pod koniec wojny cała trójka wyglądała tak samo przerażająco- wychudzeni i przemęczeni, z ziemistą cerą i ponurymi minami. Ona sama dosyć szybko doszła do siebie, właściwie, jej rodzice, po przywróceniu pamięci, nie zauważyli w niej znacznych zmian. Harry znów tryskał zdrowiem, a Ron? Wyglądał jakby dopiero co powrócił z ich wyprawy w poszukiwaniu horkruksów.

-Jasne, postaram się- rzucił niby beznamiętnie, choć Hermionie wydawało się, że włożył w to jakieś uczucie. A może tylko się przesłyszała?

-Pójdę teraz do Harry'ego. Muszę pogadać z nim o Snape'ie.

-Okej.- nawet wzmianka o byłym profesorze Eliksirów nie wywołała w nim absolutnie żadnych emocji. Hermiona westchnęła ciężko i zebrała się w sobie, aby odsunąć emocje. Widok Rona w takim stanie łamał jej serce.

-Trzymaj się, Ronaldzie.- powiedziała sucho i wyszła z pokoju. Zanim zeszła na półpiętro, zdążyła usłyszeć, jak chłopak rzuca „Koloportus".

* * *

-Harry, nie możemy go tak zostawić.- Hermiona pokręciła głową. George wciąż siedział w ciężkim szoku, a Ginny jakby zdawała się rozumieć i układać wszystkie elementy w całość. Przez chwilę miała ochotę zapytać, dlaczego nic nie wiedziała, ale stwierdziła, że pretensje nie będą teraz na miejscu. Usiadła obok brata, który wyglądał, jakby mózg miał mu eksplodować od nadmiaru informacji.- Wyobrażasz sobie, co on teraz musi przeżywać?- kontynuowała Granger. Widać było po niej, że jest przejęta.

-On, przeżywać?- prychnął Harry.- Hermiono, to jest Snape. Cokolwiek mu się nie dzieje, on nie "przeżywa" niczego. Jego egzystencja od zawsze polegała na cichym wykonywaniu rozkazów, jego życie od zawsze leżało w rękach Dumbledore'a albo Voldemorta, za to Ron!...- powiedział i wymierzył ręką w sufit- On nas potrzebuje. Cieszę się, że jesteś gotowa do działania, ale Ron to nasz przyjaciel i to jemu powinniśmy starać się pomóc najpierw.

-Przecież to nie tak, że nie próbowałam! Jak chcesz mu pomóc, masz jakiś pomysł? Przewertowałam już stosy książek, z mugolskimi włącznie.

-Więc chcesz się poddać, tak?! Uważasz, że...

-Sillencio- dwójka argumentujących się, nawet nie zauważyła, że ich dyskusja przeradza się w sprzeczkę i to dosyć donośną. Ginny położyła różdżkę na łóżko i ponownie skupiła się na przebiegu kłótni. Tym razem była kolej Hermiony na odpowiedź.

-...ale nawet jeśli dalej uparcie stoisz przy swoim, to spójrz na to w ten sposób: Jeśli pomożemy Snape'owi, może on pomoże nam. Skoro ufasz, że wyciągniemy Rona z tego syfu, to dlaczego nie z jego pomocą? Dobrze wiesz, że Snape to bardzo dobry czarodziej, Mistrz Eliksirów i do tego jest jedyną osobą o takiej znajomości Czarnej Magii, którą możemy prosić o pomoc.- Harry zacisnął usta na ten argument, a ona wiedziała, że dał się złapać. Postanowiła ponownie odwołać się do jego uczuć.- Jakbyś się czuł, gdybyś był zmuszony zamordować jedyną osobę, która znała Twoje tajemnice, która Ci zaufała? Jakbyś się czuł, gdybyś z tą świadomością musiał milcząco znosić to, że wszyscy Twoi znajomi Cię nienawidzą? Cholera, jakbyś się czuł, gdybyś z tą świadomością szedł na śmierć?- gryfonka była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana, ale nie była zła na przyjaciela. Była po prostu zdeterminowana, aby pomóc osobie, która na to zasługiwała. Czuła się winna- za siebie i za innych- że tak bardzo się pomyliła co do człowieka, jakim był Severus Snape. Harry westchnął z rezygnacją.

-Hermiono, ja naprawdę uważam go za...-w tym momencie chłopak zatrzymał się, a jego wzrok powędrował na ziemię, jakby szukał słów- za najdzielniejszego człowieka jakiego znałem. Nie dość powiedzieć, że jestem mu wdzięczny, nie dość, że to doceniam, nie myśl, że jestem jakimś dupkiem, który dba tylko o swój biznes...-wziął wdech, by kontynuować wypowiedź, ale nie zdążył.

-Więc odszukajmy go razem! Poprosimy go o pomoc i zaoferujemy ją.

-Jaką masz gwarancję, że w ogóle nas wysłucha?

-Żadną, to Snape.- gryfonka pokręciła głową.- Ale trzeba spróbować. Musisz mi pomóc, przynajmniej ze względu na Rona.- Wybraniec poddał się. Przetarł oczy, po czym spojrzał na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem. Miona wiedziała, że wygrała.

-Okej. Ale to będzie długa batalia. Wiesz, że Ministerstwo wysyła każdego Śmierciożercę do Azkabanu, bez wyjątku.- wstał z łóżka i spojrzał na nią, z nadzieją, że ma plan- Niby jak chcesz go przed tym uchronić?

-Myślodsiewnia.

-To może nie wystarczyć.

-Nie sądze by Kinglsey był zdolny skazać profesora, kiedy zobaczy jego wspomnienia. Mamy dowód na to, że wszystko co robił, robił w imię wyższego dobra. Nie spocznę, póki jego honor nie zostanie przywrócony... On poświęcił dla Ciebie wszystko, Harry.

-Wiem- westchnął ciężko chłopak i wrócił na miejsce obok swojej dziewczyny.

-Jeśli Ministerstwo go nie zwolni z wyroku...- Granger pokręciła głową.- Nie po to walczyłam, żeby żyć w takim świecie. To po prostu musi się udać.

-Sonorus- rzuciła Ginny, gdy zorientowała się, że kłótnia dobiegła końca.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Od autorki: Piszę ten fanfic głównie dla siebie. Jest to mój pierwszy fanfic, który kontynuuję po roku czasu. Nie mam, więc, bety, nie jestem najlepsza w rozmieszczaniu tekstu i mogą pojawić się błędy, które i tak starałam się wyłapać. Dopóki nikogo to opowiadanie nie zainteresuje, będę wstawiać kolejne rozdziały dla własnej satysfakcji, bez systematyczności- ot, kiedy mam wenę. Mam jednak nadzieję, że przyjdzie czas, że kilku osobom spodoba się moja twórczość i będę mogła pisać nie tylko dla siebie, ale również dla innych :) Bardzo, ale to bardzo proszę: Jeśli już przeczytałeś/ przeczytałaś, to napisz co sądzisz. Z wielką chęcią przyjmę konstruktywną krytykę, a pochwały z jeszcze większą chęcią :D Miłej lektury!  
**

* * *

Była zima, tuż po świętach Bożego Narodzenia. Ta była inna niż wszystkie. Wszędzie było mokro, lepko i brudno. Na próżno można było wypatrywać dzieci ciągnących za sobą sanki, lepiących bałwana czy rzucających się śnieżkami. Biały puch topniał zanim zdążył porządnie osiąść na ziemi, tworząc breję, która przemakała buty i nogawki spodni. Jednak tego dnia Hermiona nie zwracała na to uwagi. Tego dnia była skupiona na tym, czego planowanie zajęło jej cztery miesiące ciężkiego wysiłku. Odnalezienie Snape'a wydawało się rzeczą niemożliwą. Granger dobrze pamiętała, jak Harry wypominał jej, że jeśli Ministerstwo nie jest w stanie go znaleźć, to tym bardziej im się to nie uda. Chłopak powtarzał to często, za każdym razem gdy kolejne próby odkrycia jakiejkolwiek poszlaki kończyły się fiskiem. Hermiona przekonywała jego i siebie samą, że to oni odnaleźli horkruksy, nie Ministerstwo Magii i, że uda się im i tym razem. Po dwóch miesiącach Wybraniec ogłosił, że się poddaje. Mimo rozczarowania, rozumiała go. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel po części ma rację. Że Severus Snape jest wrogiem publicznym numer jeden i jego poszukiwania są dla rządu priorytetem. Jak mogli konkurować z dziesiątkami aurorów, rozpracowujących zagadkę, jaką było miejsce pobytu śmierciożercy? Mimo wszystko nie zakończyła poszukiwań. Teraz, przemierzając energicznym krokiem ruchliwą ulicę Londynu, wspominała cały trud i wysiłek i nie mogła uwierzyć, że w końcu udało jej się namierzyć Mistrza Eliksirów. Tyle razy wpadała na fałszywy trop, tyle razy została zmylona, tyle razy działała zbyt pochopnie. Tym większe było jej zaskoczenie, kiedy okazało się, że potencjalne, ale najbardziej prawdopodobne miejsce pobytu byłego śmierciożercy znajduje się niemal w samym sercu stolicy Wielkiej Brytanii. -"Najciemniej pod latarnią"- pomyślała Hermiona w duchu, po czym wślizgnęła się w korytarz między blokami, a po paru krokach w następny. Rzuciła zaklęcie rozpraszające i założyła na siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Granger nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, zastanawiając się jak Harry mógł "zwiedzać" w niej całą szkołę. Materiał był ciężki, choć iluzja znikającej tkaniny dawała efekt lekkości, a po dłuższym spacerze zaczynała drętwieć ręką, którą trzeba było trzymać nad głową, aby peleryna nie spadała swobodnie na twarz. Wędrówka kobiety trwała jeszcze dobrą godzinę. Nie chciała się aportować- wolała zostawiać po sobie jak najmniej śladów. Kiedy w końcu dotarła na obrzeża Londynu, była zmęczona i w złym humorze, ale zdeterminowana jak nigdy. Przystanęła przed rzędem domów, wśród których znajdowało się mieszkanie byłego profesora. Rzuciła zaklęcie na przestrzeń między domami, a ta zaczęła się poszerzać, rozdymać, rozpychać przez wyrastający spod ziemi kolejny, niewielki budynek. Kryjówka działała na tej samej zasadzie, co Grimmuald Place 13. Domu nie było na mapie Londynu, nie był on wykrywalny przez zaklęcia lokalizujące i wykrywające. Prawdopodobnie ktoś był strażnikiem tajemnicy, którą było istnienie tego miejsca. Udało jej się go znaleźć tylko dzięki temu, że śledziła mężczyznę, którego podejrzewała o to, że jest Severusem Snape'm. A teraz stała przed jego drzwiami, niewidzialna, ale ktokolwiek przebywał w środku, z pewnością dowiedział się o tym, że ktoś właśnie odkrył jego kryjówkę. I na pewno nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Hermiona wzięła głęboki, drżący oddech. A potem kolejny i następny. Z wahaniem weszła na ganek z zamiarem włamania się do mieszkania. Nie zdążyła nawet podnieść różdżki, kiedy drzwi uchyliły się bezgłośnie i gwałtownym ruchem została wciągnięta do środka. Jej oczom ukazał się nikt inny jak Severus Snape, we własnej, ponurej i piekielnie wściekłej osobie. Jednym ruchem czarodziej zatrzasnął drzwi, drugą ręką ściągnął z niej pelerynę niewidkę i w ułamku sekundy przyparł ją do ściany korytarza.

-Panno Granger...- wycedził niskim, niebezpiecznym tonem, który przypominał warkot- Czy ma mnie Pani za głupca?- zapytał po efektownej pauzie. Hermiona poczuła, jak serce chce wyskoczyć jej z piersi, przerażenie widocznie wymalowane na jej twarzy. Nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw, szczególnie z peleryną niewidką na głowie.

-Ja...- zająknęła się, szybko przełykając gulę, która nagle urosła jej w gardle kiedy spojrzała w oczy mężczyzny. W oczy, ktre ciskały w nią pioruny.- Przepraszam, panie profesorze, nie chciałam...

-Nie chciałaś "co"?- przerwał jej gwałtownie Snape, nieświadomie dociskając przedramię, którym przyparł jej ciało do ściany. Twarz gryfonki wykrzywiła się na sekundę w grymasie bólu, kiedy łokieć Severusa wbił się w jej klatkę piersiową, tuż pod prawym obojczykiem- Doprowadzić do mnie aurorów, swoimi nieudolnymi próbami odnalezienia mnie, swoimi marnymi wysiłkami zacierania śladów?- podniósł pogardliwie brew, a wyraz twarzy, z każdym jego słowem, pogłębiał się w coraz większej pogardzie.- Pozwól mi Cie oświecić- nie jesteś tak inteligentna za jaką się uważasz. Nigdy nie udałoby Ci się mnie znaleźć, gdybym Ci na to nie pozwolił, zwyczajnie zmęczyło mnie ignorowanie Twojej obecności w moim pobliżu.- na te słowa wyraz twarzy gryfonki zmienił się z _czystego_ przerażenia na _miks_ przerażenia i niedowierzania.

-S...Słucham?- wydobyła z siebie nieco piskliwym tonem, z trudem odzyskując kontrolę nad sobą. Severus wyprostował się i odsunął się od niej na swobodną dla obojga odleglość.

-Nie wyobrażam sobie jakie są Twoje motywy, jak bardzo i dlaczego jesteś aż tak zdesperowana aby się ze mną zobaczyć, więc proszę...- mówił tak szybko, że wyrazy niemal zlewały się w jedno słowo, ale zrobił krótką pauzę.- Teraz to ja słucham.- dokończył. Kobieta wzięła głęboki, nieco drżący wdech i wyprostowała się dumnie, mimo nerwów, które wciąż pobudzały jej dłonie do drżenia.

-Będziemy rozmawiać w korytarzu, czy zaprosi mnie Pan do środka?- zapytała odważnie i uniosła lekko brew. Mistrz Eliksirów przypatrywał się jej chwilę, z zaciśniętymi ustami i neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili namysłu, nic nie mówiąc, skierował się wgłąb mieszkania. Hermiona przyjęła to jako zaproszenie i ruszyła za Severusem.


	4. Rozdział 3

ROZDZIAŁ 3

Hermiona podążyła nieśmiało za mężczyzną. Szła powoli, niepewnie, jakby bała się, że każdy kolejny krok poprowadzi ją do pułapki. Chociaż, gdy tak na to patrzyła, mogła z pewnością powiedzieć, że tak się czuła. Znajdowała się teraz na jego terenie i nie było nikogo, kto wiedział o tym, gdzie zniknęła. A nawet gdyby, i tak nikomu nie udałoby się odnaleźć tego domu. Jednak nie sądziła, by profesor stanowił dla niej jakiekolwiek zagrożenie. Po prostu bała się przebiegu rozmowy.

Severus zajął miejsce na fotelu, rozsiadając się wygodnie, jeszcze zanim Hermiona dotarła do pokoju. Im bliżej się znajdowała, tym mniej miała wiary w powodzenie misji. " _O nie, to nie jest czas na wątpliwości_ "- przekonała się w duchu gryfonka. Owszem, była świadoma tego, że Snape może zwyczajnie wywalić ją za próg, nie dając nawet dokończyć swojej prośby. Nie była głupia, spodziewała się wszystkiego. Nie było absolutnie żadnego powodu, dla którego Snape'a mogłyby obchodzić jej problemy, nawet sobie tego nie mogła wyobrazić. Ale było wiele rzeczy na temat Severusa Snape'a, których nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, do czasu, aż nie dowiedziała się o nich od Harry'ego. Właśnie to dawało jej nadzieję.

Kiedy Hermiona przekroczyła próg salonu, co zajęło jej zdecydowanie zbyt krótko, aby zdążyła się uspokoić, Severus wskazał jej gestem dłoni kanapę na przeciwko niego.

-Dziękuję.- szepnęła. Odchrząknęła cicho i przełknęła gęstą ślinę, przez którą zamiast odpowiedzieć pewnym siebie tonem, ledwo wydała z siebie szmer. Dziewczyna przycupnęła na brzegu kanapy. Plecy wyprostowane, nogi ugięte w kolanach, na których płasko spoczęły dłonie. Granger z całej siły starała się nie zaciskać palców wokół nóg, co okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem. " _No dobra, dziewczyno, już i tak nie ma odwrotu. Jedziesz._ "- pomyślała podnosząc lekko podbródek i upewniając się, że jej spojrzenie było odważniejsze niż dotychczas.

-Szukałam Pana, profesorze, ponieważ...- Hermiona mrugnęła kilka razy i wzięła głęboki wdech, kiedy zorientowała się, że nie może znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Milion razy to przerabiała, wyobrażała sobie co mu powie, a nawet zgadywała jakie pytania to on może jej zadać, a teraz? Czuła się jakby wróciła do szkolnych lat, kiedy Snape faktycznie był postrachem Hogwartu. Jednak teraz był tylko człowiekiem. Nie był już nawet śmierciożercą. Nie może jej zrobić nic, najwyżej ją wyrzuci, czego się spodziewała. Kiedy szybko sobie o tym przypomniała, zdecydowała się zacząć od nowa.- Znalazłam się w sytuacji, w której poczułam się zmuszona, aby Pana odnaleźć. Mam problem... To znaczy, ja i Państwo Weasley'owie mamy problem, z którym nie możemy sobie poradzić. Przyszłam prosić Pana o pomoc... Jakkolwiek to zabrzmi, sądzę, że jest pan naszą ostatnią nadzieją, profesorze.- Hermiona postanowiła nie wspominać na razie o tym, że miała w planach zaoferować pomoc i jemu. Jedna rzecz na raz. Jeśli Severus przystanie na jej prośbę, wtedy po jakimś czasie będzie mogła o tym pomyśleć. Jednak miała wrażenie, że teraz z miejsca odwróciłby się od pomocnej reki, gdyby taką wyciągnęła. Uważnie obserwowała twarz mężczyzny, która nie wyrażała dosłownie nic. Nic, co Hermiona mogłaby przyjąć za dobry, lub zły znak. Snape założył nogę na nogę, czerpiąc satysfakcję z tego, jak z sekundy na sekundę postawa gryfonki stawała się coraz mniej pewna siebie. Nie dał jednak nic po sobie poznać i po chwili uniósł brew.

-I dlaczego, sądzisz, miałbym Ci pomagać w _czymkolwiek_ , panno Granger?- zapytał powoli, tonem tak lekkim, jakby wypowiadał coś oczywistego, jak "dwa plus dwa to cztery".

-Nie wiem.- odpowiedziała szczerze, a jej wzrok spoczął na jego stopach. Spodziewała się tego pytania bardziej, niż jakiegokolwiek innego. Do tej pory nie przyszła jej na myśl żadna sensowna odpowiedź. Znowu spojrzała na twarz mężczyzny. Tym razem jej wzrok był nieco bardziej zrezygnowany, ale jednocześnie pełen nadziei. Była świadoma, że nic już nie zależy od niej. Severus oparł się o ramię fotela i przetarł dłonią usta, pozostawiając na nich palec wskazujący, a na policzku kciuk. Ponownie zapadła głucha cisza, podczas której mężczyzna lustrował rozmówczynię. Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że powietrze było tak gęste, że można byłoby je kroić nożem. Snape długo jeszcze myślał, zanim odpowiedział:

-Rozwiń temat.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że przez kilka ostatnich sekund wstrzymywała oddech. Cóż, gdyby profesor nie chciał jej pomóc, to już w tym momencie kazałby się gryfonce wynosić. Była daleka od sukcesu, ale pozwoliła sobie na odrobinę rozluźnienia- z pewnością nie była na przegranej pozycji.

-No więc Ron... On... Chyba został przeklęty, czy coś takiego.- zaczęła niepewnie była uczennica, krzywiąc się lekko.- Od kiedy _to wszystko_ się skończyło...

-Wojna.- przerwał jej Snape.- Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu.- dodał, kiedy zobaczył jak jego rozmówczyni marszczy brwi.

-No tak. Więc, po _wojnie_ Ron przestał... Żyć. Oczywiście żyje w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale jego życie sprowadza się do pustej egzystencji.

" _Och, to tak jak moje"_ \- pomyślał ironicznie Mistrz Eliksirów.

-Nie rozmawia z nikim, prawie nie je, nie wychodzi ze swojego pokoju...- kontynuowała kobieta.

-Dlaczego przychodzisz do mnie z czymś takim?- ponownie wtrącił się czarnowłosy, jego ton zabarwiony pretensją i zirytowaniem.

-Słucham?- zapytała Granger krzywiąc się lekko.

-To typowe objawy depresji, lub, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, zespołu stresu pourazowego. Nie wierzę, że nikt na to nie wpadł.- gryfonka pokręciła głową.

-To nie to, jestem pewna. On nie ma woli życia, ale również nie pragnie śmierci.- Snape podniósł lekko brwi.

-Kontynuuj.- zachęcił, widząc, że Hermiona czeka na jakąś odpowiedź.

-Pan Weasley poprosił znajomego lekarza ze św. Munga, aby zbadał Ronalda. Pani Weasley nie chciała go oddawać do szpitala, bo bała się, że nie pozwoliliby jej zabrać go z powrotem domu...

-Uzasadniona obawa, nieuzasadnione działanie.

-Doktor nie wykluczył choroby psychicznej.- kontynuowała kobieta, nie zważając na to, że były nauczyciel ponownie jej przerwał.- Ale zauważył też pewną anomalię, która ma podłoże magiczne.- Snape pokiwał głową.- Twierdzi, że Ron jest w stanie "zawieszenia". Jakby ktoś dezaktywował tą część jego świadomości, która odpowiada za wolną wolę. Tłumaczył, że fakt, że funkcjonuje, oddycha, śpi, wynika tylko i wyłącznie z tego, że są to naturalne funkcje życiowe organizmu, ale Ron nie będzie robił nic poza tym, bo jest jakby... na autopilocie.- Hermiona nie była pewna, czy profesor rozumie to wyrażenie, ale z tego, co wiedziała, czarodziej był półkrwii, więc powinien znać znaczenie tego słowa.- Nic więcej nam nie powiedział, a ja wertowałam już tyle książek...- gryfonka pokręciła głową.

-Ile z nich było książkami traktującymi o Czarnej Magii, panno Granger?

-Cóż, nie za bardzo mam dostęp do takich źródeł, może jedna, czy dwie...

-W rzeczy samej.- Snape wstał z kanapy i podszedł do barku, który stał znajdował się po środku meblościanki, stojącej za jego fotelem. Kobieta podążyła za nim wzrokiem.- Mam pewne podejrzenia, ale to zaledwie idea, nic co mogłoby teraz okazać się przydatne. Przyjdź za tydzień, o tej samej porze. Poszukam gdzie trzeba.- jego ton był płaski i jak najbardziej wyprany z emocji. Nie patrzył w jej stronę. Granger otworzyła szeroko oczy, słysząc słowa mężczyzny.

-Więc...- uniosła się na chwilę z kanapy, nie mogąc pohamować emocji, które się w niej wzburzyły.- Naprawdę zamierza mi Pan pomóc?- zapytała z nieukrywanym szokiem w głosie.

-Myślisz, że gdybym nie zamierzał, to dalej byś tutaj siedziała?- Severus wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, odwracając się na chwilę w jej stronę. Gryfonka była zagubiona jak nigdy. Snape wydawał się ledwo znosić jej obecność, ale jednocześnie postanowił spełnić jej prośbę, co wydawało się jej zupełnie nielogiczne. Miała pytania, chciała zrozumieć, ale postanowiła nie przeciągać struny. Nie chciała, aby w żaden sposób Mistrz Eliksirów odniósł wrażenie, że czarodziejka jest niewdzięczna. Przypatrywała się, jak nalewa sobie Ognistej do szklanki. Nie zaproponował jej trunku, ale nawet, gdyby zwróciła na to uwagę, nie byłoby jej szkoda.

-Dziękuję, profesorze Snape.

-Nie dziękuj.- odparł kwaśno i znów spojrzał w jej stronę, zakręcając butelkę po alkoholu.- Nic jeszcze nie zrobiłem.- czarownica pokiwała tylko głową. Postanowiła już się nie odzywać. Miała wrażenie, że im dłużej tu stała, tym bardziej rosło ryzyko, że profesor się rozmyśli.- Za tydzień o siedemnastej odblokuję zaklęcie antyaportacyjne. Będę czekał 2 minuty. Nie dłużej i nie krócej. Jeśli się nie pojawisz, uznam, że nie potrzebujecie już mojej pomocy.- ton jego głosu sprawiał, że gryfonka nie miałaby odwagi podejmować dyskusji na tym polu, nawet, gdyby chciała. Mężczyzna zamknął barek i wrócił na fotel. Mówiąc patrzył gdzieś w punkt nad głową kobiety.- Nie chcę Cię widzieć w pobliżu tego domu, nie chcę żebyś nawet małym palcem u stopy stopy próbowała przekroczyć bariery alarmowe ustawione wokół niego, nie obchodzi mnie, czy z tą ścierką na głowie, czy nie.- mówił szybko, a swój wzrok skierował na pelerynę niewidkę. Z każdą chwilą Hermiona miała coraz większą ochotę stamtąd uciec.- Masz się aportować, sama.- kobieta pokiwała głową. -Nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek wiedział o tym, że biorę w tym udział, rozumiesz?- zapytał ostro i spojrzał jej w oczy. Gryfonka najwidoczniej nie do końca rozumiała. Przecież Pani Weasley na pewno chciałaby wiedzieć, że jest jakaś nadzieja.

-Ale...

-Czy to jest dla Pani zrozumiałe, Panno Granger?- uciął, podnosząc głos.

-Tak, Panie Profesorze.- odpowiedziała z pokorą.

-To teraz znikaj.- Hermiona wstała z kanapy i wzięła głęboki wdech. Rzuciła profesorowi ostatnie spojrzenie.

-Do widzenia.- odpowiedziała i aportowała się z charakterystycznym, cichym pyknięciem.


End file.
